


Мертвые и живые

by CheshiNeko



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, all your friends are dead, attempt at abetment of suicide, dealing with death of loved ones, or not dealing, you know
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshiNeko/pseuds/CheshiNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано по заявке: Изая | Эрика. В результате автокатастрофы гибнут друзья Эрики. Изая выбирает убитую горем девушку в качестве жертвы для любимой забавы. "Ты уже мертва, тебе нечего терять."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Мертвые и живые

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: Изая | Эрика. В результате автокатастрофы гибнут друзья Эрики. Изая выбирает убитую горем девушку в качестве жертвы для любимой забавы. "Ты уже мертва, тебе нечего терять."

Глухая ночь. Над городом висит огрызок луны, почему-то зеленоватый и оттого напоминающий сыр с плесенью.  
На крыше больницы стоят двое и смотрят вниз, на город, который никогда не спит.  
Один, молодой человек в черной куртке, криво улыбающийся половинкой рта, что-то вдохновенно доказывает другой - худенькой, бледной девушке в больничной пижаме и медицинском халате поверх.  
Та слушает молча, лишь пальцы сильнее стискивают металл невысокого ограждения. Если внимательно посмотреть на ее лицо, невольно пробирает холод - такое пустое и одновременно болезненное выражение на нем.  
Каждое воспоминание - сабля фокусника, воткнутая в ее голову вместо пустой коробки, в которой якобы прячется ассистент. Только вот в отличие от ассистента, спокойно спрятавшегося в специальную нишу в полу, ее разуму некуда сбежать, и сабли вонзаются в него все глубже и глубже.  
Или выход все же есть?  
\- Ты ведь уже мертва, - нашептывает он, как змей-искуситель, должно быть, шептал Еве: - Тебе уже нечего терять...  
Она бессмысленно смотрит на свои белые, исчерченные темными полосами шрамов руки, а воспоминания грызутся в голове, как свора бешеных драконов.  
Все. Они. Мертвы.  
Слезы кончились так давно, и теперь только глаза саднит, как будто ей в лицо швырнули горсть горячего песка.  
А шепот Изаи обволакивает и сулит освобождение от мук.  
Мертвым лучше, чем живым.  
Асфальт внизу приковывает взгляд, тянет за нитки жизни, как кукловод марионетку.  
Но все же, все же...  
\- Оставь, Изая, - произносит она хриплым, сухим голосом, так непохожим на ее прежний радостный перезвон.  
Молодой человек вопросительно смотрит на нее.  
\- Я не могу.  
Он еще секунду сверлит ее глазами, в свете луны кажущимися кроваво-алыми, а потом прикрывает их, пожимает плечами, разводит руками, улыбается уже во весь рот:  
\- Ну как знаешь. Я почему-то так и думал. С людьми всегда так, - говорят, что любили кого-то, убиваются так, что смотреть больно, но по сути - всегда ставят свою жизнь превыше всех чужих. Это грязно и паскудно, но это жизнь, и я люблю ее такой, какая она есть, как и людей - со всеми их неприглядными порывами. В общем-то, я просто думал, что ты можешь оказаться другой, раз уж Дотачин тебя выделял, но ты обычная, Эрика-сан. Неважно. Я все равно получил удовольствие. Пока, Эрика-сан, - последнее он говорит, уже уходя.  
Эрика еще долго стоит на крыше в тишине, вглядываясь в гипнотизирующую точку на асфальте, куда могло бы упасть ее тело...  
"Прости, Изая-сан, придется тебе довольствоваться тем, что есть".  
Как бы хотелось сделать всего один шаг и оказаться вместе с ними, или уж нигде - но оборвать эту постоянную пытку. Но все же, все же...

У Тогусы - старушка-мать, слегшая после смерти сына. Кто за ней присмотрит?

Кадота помогал нелегальным эмигрантам. Что им теперь, умирать с голода?

Юматчи... Он просто хотел сделать весь мир счастливым. Без уточнений, без полутонов - именно весь мир. Он почти никогда не говорил об этом, только один раз сознался ей...

Нет, все же, как бы ни хотелось, она не может сейчас умереть. И завтра не может, и послезавтра...  
Нужно только закончить дела друзей - и можно сразу к ним.  
Только вот сколько лет пройдет?..


End file.
